philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:CNN Philippines (free TV on RPN 9 Manila and other stations) Program Schedule/@comment-37354333-20190421081320
CNN Philippines Sked (2019) (free TV only from RPN 9) CNN Philippines airs the The Filipino Votes: Senatorial Fourm Part 2 on 1/27/19 at 5-6:30 pm, after Business Roundup (replay) and before The Story of the Filipino (replay) (simulcast on RPN Provincial Radio Stations). CNN Philippines airs the Pope Francis Leads Easter Mass in Vatican (from the live feed of EWTN) on 4/21/19 at 4-5 pm, after We Bare Bears and before Smerconish (also simulcasted the government events from PTV). CNN Philippines replay airs the Song of Faith with the Bukas Parad Music Ministry - A News Night Lenten Special on 6:30-7pm at 4/21/19 and replay airs the Inang Simbahan on 8:30-9:30 pm at 4/21/19. CNN Philippines airs The Filipino Votes: Senatorial Debate on 4/27/19 at 4-9 pm, after We Bare Bears and before Med Talk Health Talk (simulcast on RPN Provincial Radio Stations). CNN Philippines airs the Bench/Fashion Week... Spring/Summer Collection 2019: CNN Philippines A Special Presenation on 6/16/19 at 8-9 pm. CNN Philippines airs the Essential Oils of the Pacific on 7/6/19 at 8:30 pm, Essential Oils of the Pacific Royal Hawaiian Sandalwood on 8/3/19 at 8:30 pm, Essential Oils of the Pacific Hong Kwai on 9/7/19 at 8:30 pm and Essential Oils of the Pacific Tea Tree on 10/5/19 at 8:30 pm. CNN Philippines airs the Walang Iwanan: The Story of the San Miguel Beermen on 7/19/19 at 9:30 pm (with replays on 7/20/19 at 8 pm, 7/22/19 at 5 pm and 7/24/19 at 12:30 pm). CNN Philippines airs the Building for the Future Part 2: Business Forum on 8/30/19 at 8 pm (with replays on 9/5/19 at 11 am). CNN Philippines airs the Politics as Usual with Pia Hontiveros - First-Time Mayor: The First 100 Days A CNN Philippines Special Edition on 10/8/19 at 7 pm (with replays on 10/9/19 at 11 am, 10/10/19 at 8 pm, 10/12/19 at 8:30 pm and 10/13/19 at 12:30 pm). CNN Philippines airs One Small Act on 10/18/19 at 8-9 pm (with replays on 10/19/19 at 9-10 pm, 10/21/19 at 4:30-5:30 pm and 10/23/19 at 11 am-12 nn). CNN Philippines airs CNN Philippines Presents: Rise on 10/18/19 at 8:30-9 pm. CNN Philippines airs NBA 2019-2020 seasons on 11/16/19 at 11:30 am to 1:30 pm and 11/17/19 at 8 am to 10 am replays on 11/16/19 at 10 pm-12 mn and 11/17/19 at 9:30 pm-11:30 pm (after that, Sports Desk Weekend 11/16/19 at 1:30 pm-2 pm and 11/17/19 at 10-10:30 am). CNN Philippines airs UAAP Special on 11/21/19 at 8-9 pm (with replays on 11/26/19). CNN Philippines airs 30th Southeast Asian Games: The CNN Philippines Special Coverage with Andrei Felix and Christine Jacobs-Sandejas 11/30/19 at 6-7 pm. CNN Philippines Primetime Sked (12/11/19) 5 pm – Great Big Story 5:15 pm – Traffic Center 5:30 pm – Busina Balita 5:45 pm – 30th Southeast Asian Games Closing Ceremory: The CNN Philippines Special Coverage (Pia Hontiveros, Andrei Felix and Charles Tiu with Christine Jacob-Sandejas and Pauline Verzosa) 9 pm onwards – regular programming CNN Philippines airs 'Simbang Gabi' for Filipinos at the Vatican (from the live feed of EWTN) on 12/17/19 at 12 mn-1:13 am. CNN Philippines airs The Maguindanao Massacre Verdict: Special Coverage on 12/19/19 at 8 am-1 pm. CNN Philippines airs News Night Christmas Special on 12/16/19 & 12/23/19 at 7-7:30 pm and Christmas at Usual with Pia Hontiveros on 12/17/19 & 12/23/19 at 7-7:30 pm. CNN Philippines airs NBA 2019-2020 seasons: Phoenix Suns vs. Denver Nuggets on 12/24/19 at 10:30 am, Los Angeles Clippers vs. Los Angeles Lakers on 12/26/19 at 9 am, Phoenix Suns vs. Portland Trail Blazers on 12/31/19 at 11 am & Denver Nuggets vs. Houston Rockets on 1/1/19 at 8 am. CNN Philippines airs Rewind 2019: Yearend Specials on 12/26/19 at 8pm. CNN Philippines New Year Celebrations Around the World (hourly news bulletin, airing at 6 pm, 7 pm, 8 pm, 9 pm, 10 pm & 11 pm to 12 mn after the regular programming) on 12/31/19-1/1/20.